


Cover me, pin me, care for me

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Dominance, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Size Difference, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 5 of kinktoberPrompt - Size difference
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 113





	Cover me, pin me, care for me

Day 5

Size difference

Stiles loves how tiny he feels compared to his hunky werewolf boyfriend. He loves how Derek can lie over him, cage him in like a frightened little rabbit, pin him down with his strong muscles and ram his hard cock into his tiny hole until he's seeing stars and coming all over himself.

Stiles loves when Derek uses his size and strength to push him down to his knees and then force his cock down his throat until his face is smashed against his groin. He loves it when Derek uses his thick, powerful thighs to lock around his neck so he can't pull off to breathe or swallow. That he's forced to breathe through his nose and choke on his gags while Derek grinds deep inside his clenching throat.

He especially loves how he feels when Derek presses his long, thick, cock against his own tiny one, rutting against him until they both come, telling him how gorgeous his tiny little cocklet is or when he calls it an overgrown clit and flicks it harshly, telling Stiles that he looks like a baby and laughs when Stiles's small balls only spit out a tiny, watery amount of come.

He loves how Derek's huge, manly mouth can suck all of his cock and balls into his mouth in one go, roll everything around on his tongue until he's spilling into Derek's cavern and then Derek is back, hovering over him, pinning his head, prizing his mouth open and spitting his measly load into his own mouth and pressing a large Palm over him so he has no choice but to swallow.

He feels like Derek could step on him like a bug, sit on him like a chair, cradle him like a baby and fuck him like a bitch and he wouldn't change a single thing about it.


End file.
